This invention relates in general to faucets, and more particularly, to portable faucets.
People are accustomed to using a sink or faucet regularly. When away from the comforts of home, during outdoor activities, the convenient use of a faucet is disrupted. There is a need for a portable faucet, particularly, an outdoor faucet, which can be used outdoors, such as when camping, boating, fishing, grilling, tailgating, gardening, and the like, for cleaning, and more.